


My room

by TheArtsyNerd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bittersweet, Emotional Baggage, Free Verse, Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Poetry, Slam Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtsyNerd/pseuds/TheArtsyNerd
Kudos: 2





	My room

baby blue paint and brown dirt

it covers the walls, caked in memories 

pencil marks and paint 

they speak of a past so much happier than the present 

when love was bountiful and kind words were always spoken 

they speak of familiar love and new days full of joy

the speak of the excitement of art and the impatiences of a young girl who's mind speaks faster than her words

bugs cover her ceiling 

they cover her in a blanket of nature 

these walls have seen so much

they saw her tears form from lost loves

they saw what a realnship shouldn't be

they saw the tears cried from realization of her worth 

these walls saw joy

the joy of new family 

how something so small could grow into something so big

they saw how life continues even after death though the memory of them

these walls saw mess

unrelenting mess and guilt and filth and hate

and how that mess can shape a person

how when all they knew is one thing how hard it is to change 

they saw desperate tears 

these walls have seen what growing up is

they have seen how life changes as you grow

how a naked figure means so much more than than it did

the complex beauty of love and lust

These walls saw a girl taken advantage of

how simple kind words can drive the sweetest people to doing terrible things

how life changes at the drop of a hat for the better or worse 

these walls have seen so much 

how she longs for them to speak of stores from their candy coated past 

from when she didnt even exist yet

now 

sometime soon a new boy will come into these walls

the walls will no longer be blue 

they will be green the color of nature 

the pencil marks no longer seen 

there will be new stories to tell

the walls will see a new life grow and change

how I hope they will take care of him


End file.
